Eternal Destiny
by TrueSapphire
Summary: Project Crossover Books series-Chronological 2. A week has passed since Paper Mario Eds. After wishing to fly, the Crossover Book puts the Eds into a new dimension. When something happens to Zelda, they must travel with a new Vanguard: Link. With him and the mysterious spirit, Fi, the five will create a new legend together. Hyrule Historia's references. Readable for everyone.
1. Wishing to Fly

**A/N: You must read Paper Mario Eds before reading this story. No exception.**

**Even if you lack the necessary knowledge, I make all my stories readable for everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Zelda _series and _Ed, Edd, n Eddy, _nor make profit out of them. _The Legend of Zelda _series belongs to Nintendo, and _Ed, Edd, n Eddy _belongs to Danny Antonucci. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**To all current and future aspiring _Ed, Edd, n Eddy _and _The Legend of Zelda_ crossover writers  
**

* * *

**Incorporates Hyrule Historia's references  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wishing to Fly **

* * *

**Peach Creek Jr. High-Rooftop **

An unusual siren, not a fire alarm, echoed across the school intensely. On the rooftop of the school were four boys constructing an airplane out of the school's items. The first boy was under the plane who perked up by the siren. He was the tallest out of the group, wearing a green jacket over his red and white stripe shirt, blue baggy jeans, and black shoes. His eyes were more apart than a regular person, looking around the rooftop. His hair was short, bristly looking buzz cut, and he had a monobrow. Oddly enough, he had no chin as some people might point out.

The second boy was on a small step stool in order to fix the propeller, or the fan, on the nose of the airplane. Underneath his brown button up jacket was a plain red shirt. He wore purple shorts, large red socks that went past his knees, and black shoes. He also wore a black beanie with white stripes, covering his head except for the three hair strands at the back.

The short pink supposed leader with three strands of long hair became alarmed, wishing he never wanted the school to find him and his friends absent. Showing off his yellow jacket, he also wore a similar yellow shirt with one red stripe and a blue collar underneath. His light blue baggy pants had a white wallet chain in his left pocket and he wore red regular shoes.

As for the last kid, it was a bald kid holding a plank of wood.

"It's now or never, boys!" the pink kid named Eddy hollered. The bald kid quickly removed a stack of books that was holding the plane's left tire. Eddy hustled up to the stool where his friend was adjusting the propeller faster than before. The sound of adjusting the nose creaked louder and sharper.

"Wait!" Double D shouted, being knocked off by Eddy. "I'm not finished!" Double D was holding on the propeller, but when he let go, he accidentally spun the propeller. Eddy got in the cockpit and scanned the controls. Despite it being made by school supplies, Eddy managed to activate it after several tests. The propeller spun faster than before as Double D lifted up his face, seeing the plane moving without him. The tall one and the bald kid, named Ed and Johnny, jumped in their seats. Double D ran to catch up with the plane. "Abort the escaping! This craft is not air worthy!"

Ed simply waved at Double D and grinned as the plane moved faster. "This is fun!" Ed exclaimed, looking forward. Double D grabbed the back of the flag tightly, which was simply a pair of pants. Though the feeling of being dragged was unbearable, he still held on. Double D gave out one last holler.

"ABORT!" The plane lifted off the rooftop, flying down and up first like a dolphin swimming through the water.

"WE'RE FREE, BABY!" Eddy proclaimed happily. "TO THE CUL-DE-SAC!" The plane flew over the football field as Eddy controlled the plane to the yellow sunset. Eddy put his right arm behind his seat while Ed let out his tongue like a dog.

"Pinch me, Plank!" Johnny talked to his piece of wood. "We're fugitives!" Without warning, the plane descended slowly. Eddy became paranoid, turning his head to his flying friend.

"Double D! What's happening!" Double D looked down, seeing the plane was descending.

"Oh dear! We're losing altitude, Eddy!" Double D responded, which everyone else simply stared at him. "We're carrying too much weight!" Ed and Eddy set their eyes on Johnny and Plank. Johnny looked at both of them confusingly.

"What?" Johnny asked suspiciously. Eddy turned to the controls, already made his final decision for his sake.

"No oversized baggage, Johnny!" Eddy stated, pressing a bottle cap on the controls. "Airline policy!" The seat underneath Johnny and Plank opened up, making them fell through the hole with a thud.

"Hey you!" Johnny yelled at Eddy. The plane touched the grass before it ascended up slowly. Double D was trying his best to hang on.

"It's working, Double D!" At that moment, the Eds suddenly had the feeling of this experience. Eddy was grinning very widely, wishing to fly higher above the clouds and to have more freedom. Ed, despite having acrophobia, always forget his fear when he was having fun. He was thinking the same wishes as Eddy, only Ed wanted to visit the places around the world. Double D, despite having too many bad thoughts, had one wish in his mind. He wished to build a functional aircraft across the air.

The plane started to cross over the fence. They believed they were actually going to escape from school. Out of dumb karma, a branch hooked Double D's jacket. Double D noticed the whole plane started to slow down. Ed put his hands in the air.

"MY NAME IS ED! FLY ME!" Ed proclaimed. The plane was flung back as the Eds screamed in horror. They crashed back to the entrance of the school. Each of them fell down one by one as the bell rung across the area. The doors behind opened up, crushing the Eds. The kids in school came out, being very happy that school was over. When no one else came out, the Eds pushed the doors away. "Um...are we free yet?"

"This is your fault, Sockhead!" Eddy yelled weakly at him. Double D rolled his eyes.

"What was I thinking, Eddy?" Double D groaned in pain. The school police later found them injured. To their dumbest luck in history, they believed the escapees assaulted the Eds. The Eds were taken to the school infirmary, but their minor injuries required them to transport to the public hospital.

After several hours, Ed's and Eddy's parents came in to pay the health insurances. Double D, surprisingly, managed to pay his own since his parents were away from home. His parents did that for emergencies. After they were released, each of them headed back their homes respectively. Unfortunately for Ed's and Eddy's parents, they had to go somewhere else for something important. After hearing about Double D being a decent doctor (Eddy and Ed showed proof of Double D's capabilities), their parents took their kid to Double D's house. Their parents set up Double D's room so that there were three beds inside. Once they were taken care of with the Eds' belongings, they left the cul-de-sac.

Their injuries involved the front and back of their body. White bandages were already wrapped around those areas. They also had scratches on their face and hands, so those were wrapped around it. They could get off their bed, but that would take a lot of effort. Since they were hospitalized, they did not go to school, much to Ed's and Eddy's delight.

Three days had passed since the attempted escape. They were allowed to remove their bandages, and they were almost fully recovered.

"What do we do now?" Eddy complained, being bored for watching a boring channel.

"How about watching the goop monster devouring the moles of the sewers?" Ed suggested, changing the channel.

"I don't watch those shows! Gimme the remote, Ed!" Eddy went to Ed's bed and tried to snatch the remote.

"No, Eddy, no! I want to watch that show with my pals!"

"Can't you two please be quiet?" Double D said sternly, reading a book on how to build an airplane. He already read several books such as the first airplane to be built. He also read his school textbooks to catch up his studies.

"What's with you?" Eddy asked. "At least try to use that brain to come up with a scam." He had a glowing yellow lightbulb above his head. "A scam...that's based off our last adventure! I've already got one! We could do a play where Ed is Bowser."

"I am Bowser!" Ed proclaimed, trying to act like him.

"Double D can be that old hag!" Double D dropped his smile, glaring at Eddy in response. "And I'll be the hero who defeated Bowser!"

"'I don't need to be invincible anymore! I'm twice as strong as before! All of you against me? I'll take you all down with this power!'" Ed copied what Bowser stated before. Eddy and Ed laughed out loud while Double D slowly grinned, though his friends did not notice. Double D had an idea, dumb enough to not think about it.

"Speaking of Bowser, how about I tell you the story about our previous adventure?" Double D pulled out Paper Mario Eds from his customized bookshelf. It held all of their Crossover Books. "I've never shared this to you two, but do you want to listen the entire story?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Ed grinned too much. "Read the part where I met Kooper and Bow!"

"You've got me, Double D," Eddy answered. "The story better describe me as a true hero." Several hours had passed since Double D read the entire book out loud. It was a nice nostalgic feeling for the Eds to remember their crazy adventure. Right now, it was already nighttime, and Double D was reading the final chapter. The reader stated Eddy's thoughts.

"'That means I can get currencies from other worlds! I'll be super rich, and I'll get to meet all sorts of cuties!'" Double D read Eddy's thought during the time in the Star Sanctuary. Double D gave the look as if Eddy was crazy.

"Uh..." Eddy droned, beginning to sweat.

"So that's your reason for joining? I thought you had changed, especially the part where you saved all of us."

"T-that book can't record thoughts!"

"For goodness sake, the Crossover Book can even record thoughts! I thought you would know that by now!" Eddy crossed his arms and looked away. Double D looked at the final part of the book. He was the only one who knew the risk of accessing hundreds of dimensions and worlds.

"What's next, Double D?" Ed asked eagerly. Double D quickly came up something.

"I-it's not necessary since we were there before. The book stopped recording after we came back." Ed was at least satisfied in the end, being very happy to hear their tale.

"You know," Eddy began, "I want to go to a new adventure."

"For the reasons you thought?" Double D guessed with no effort.

"No! I don't want to go to school in a couple of days! I'm just bored!"

"You should have paid attention, Eddy. In order to access a Crossover Book, the three of us must have the same interests, wishes, and themes." No one did not say anything. What was one thing they could come up with together?

"I want to fly!" Ed announced first, which they looked at him. "Remember the time we flew away from school? I want to fly up and touch the clouds! I want to visit lots of places through flying! There could be flying chickens!"

"Yeah..." Eddy grinned slowly, ignoring Ed's last statement. "It felt amazing when I felt the air breezing through my face. I felt like I had more freedom than before. If only Double D didn't mess up."

"Thanks for sharing your thought, Eddy," Double D growled at the last statement. "But I do agree with you two. If I had the materials necessary, I could build a new aircraft."

"Being on ground is boring," Eddy added. "What would happen if we were able to fly?"

"That...would be...amazing!" Ed paused, then exclaimed.

"Ed, have you forgot you have a fear of heights?" Double D reminded Ed.

"Fear of kites? That's a weird fear." Eddy and Double D groaned at Ed's response.

"Now that I think about it, advanced civilizations might exist in the sky. Everyone would be living in the sky than on the surface of the planet. It'll be like heaven."

"I want the adventure!" Ed wished. "If we fly and have an adventure, it would be awesome! Bring on the flying adventure!" A white light glowed behind Double D. The Eds looked at one of the Crossover Book glowing in white light. The pages inside glowed more and less repeatedly, waiting for someone to open it. Double D took the book from the shelf.

"I can't believe it..." Double D gasped. A title appeared before his eyes: Eternal Destiny. "Can it be?"

"This is...This is..." Eddy began, widening his eyes.

"Our second adventure!" Ed proclaimed happily. The Eds brought their spirits back. Each of them readied themselves for their next adventure. They all had a backpack, except for Double D who had his blue school bag secured from his right shoulder to his left side. When they were ready, Double D opened up the book and read the prologue.

"'This is a tale that you humans have passed down through uncounted generations,'" Double D read the first sentence.

"What kind of introduction is that?" Eddy remarked.

"Have patience, Eddy!" Double D continued reading. "'It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again. One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth through the fissure.'" In the book, there was an unclear black evil monster with red eyes accompanied with hundreds of black minions. "'They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair.'" Eddy was starting to feel shivers.

"Uh...I'm having second thoughts."

Double was hesitating for a second. "It's...just the beginning." The unclear black monsters went through the flames they caused. People were burning in the flames. "'They burnt forest to ash, choked the land's sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation.'"

"Let me at them! They shall pay for what they done!" Ed yelled, trying to grab the book. Eddy and Double D restrained them before Double D continued reading.

"'They did all this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the goddess.'" A figure of the goddess was holding a harp in her left hand and a sword on her right hand. The five figures next to the goodness were easier to identify than the enemy. From left to right, there was a mechanical one, an aquatic one, a small chubby one, the goddess herself, a big strong brute, and a mole-like person. "'The power she guarded was without equal. Handed down by gods of old, this holder gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality.'"

"So...it's a wish!" Eddy grinned, rubbing his hand while chuckling madly. Double D figured out he was going to say that. The next picture showed several people praying and bowing down at an unidentified ball of light.

"'Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed it in the care of the goddess. To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of evil swarming the lands, the goddess gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of earth.'" The goddess held up her harp in the air, sending an island in the sky with an unidentified ball of light. "'She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds. With the humans safe, the goddess joined the forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away. At last, peace was restored to the surface.'"

The enemies tried to reach the island, but the island flew above the clouds. "That's it?" Eddy asked, becoming disappointed.

"But I want to vanquish evil!" Ed pouted. Double D did a facepalm.

"I'm not done reading. There are hundreds of pages in this book." Double D sighed before resuming on. "'This is the tale you humans have told for many ages, generations to generations. But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are intertwined with this tale. Now, a new legend bound to this great story stands ready to be revealed. A legend that will be forged by your own hand.' How...odd..."

"What?" Eddy asked Double D.

"The few parts in this introduction were like communicating with us, especially that last sentence. Could it be..." Double D did not finish when the book became too bright. They felt their clothes swishing loudly. The Crossover Book began to suck the three in.

"All right!" Ed exclaimed happily. "Let's go! Adventure!" The Eds, this time, jumped in the white portal. The light faded away as the book recorded the first couple of pages starting from the escape to now. On the next page, Chapter Two appeared on the page.

This was the birth of a new legend.


	2. Strangers in the Sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Zelda _series and _Ed, Edd, n Eddy, _nor make profit out of them. _The Legend of Zelda _series belongs to Nintendo, and _Ed, Edd, n Eddy _belongs to Danny Antonucci. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Strangers in the Sky**

* * *

What was undisturbed for many long years in this room was soon broken. A tiny orb of light expanded into an oval shape with a continuous harmonic soothing sound. The edges around the white portal were like pointing spikes of light like a drawn sun. The air inside was disturbed, being pushed away by the white smokes coming out of the portal. Through the white portal, three shadow figures came out as the portal disappeared like turning off a television. Inside the room were tall and big mushrooms, grass, and a circular pool of water. It felt like they were in an egg since the ceiling was in a dome shape. The feeling of being inside this particular room made them feel catastrophic, since it looked like there was no way out.

"What kind of place are we in?" Eddy exasperated, looking around the room.

"Why would the Crossover Book place us here?" Double D wondered, walking around the pool. Ed tilted his head up and widened his eyes, grabbing Eddy.

"Eddy!" Ed called too loud, hurting Eddy's eardrums.

"What do you want!" Eddy struggled in Ed's grip.

"A treasure chest!" Ed pointed at a gray chest on a ledge. Eddy's eyes turned to dollar signs. The thought of that blew away all the rest of his negative thoughts.

"Treasure! Money! It's all mine!" Eddy ran around the pool and leaped up the ledge by hopping on the big mushrooms. It sounded like a "boing" sound after stepping on the mushroom. After rushing toward the gray chest, it was made of metal, but the only notable feature was a bird's skeleton revealing its wings above the lock. Eddy grabbed the chest and tried to lift the top. "What the? It's locked!"

"Why, of course, Eddy," Double D said out loud. "A locked chest requires a key. Surely you didn't expect it to be opened up." Eddy's face was bright red as he tried to open the chest with everything he had. His grunting and panting echoed the room as Double D shook his head shamelessly.

"Ed, give me a hand!"

Ed climbed up the ledge. "You want my hand, Eddy?" Ed grinned, offering his hand.

"Just open this stupid chest!" Ed stood in front of the chest and did the same thing as Eddy. Both of them could not even do it together. More notably, the chest did not move an inch. Double D knew what would happen, so he waited until his friends gave up.

"Are you two quite done?" Double D spoke finally, seeing Ed and Eddy exhausted. "If you are, might we suggest on how to leave this enclosed room?"

"We could have Ed dig out way out," Eddy suggested.

"That may be a logical solution, but the interior inside is too hard for Ed to dig through."

"All I see is a pool of water," Ed said simply, his eyes reflected by the pool of water. Double D and Eddy glanced at Ed, already feeling what Ed might do. The grin on Ed's face answered their doubts as Ed leaped down the ledge. "Cannon ball!"

The splash scattered across the room, drenching Double D and Eddy. The feeling of the cold water slicked off their bodies like needles. Eddy was mildly annoyed when he could not predict Ed's actions. Double D bent down to see Ed's progress underwater. The water was too blurry due to the splash, but when it was cleared, Ed was no longer there.

"Ed!" Double D called out his friend. They waited for Ed to come up for air, but a minute already passed by. "Oh dear! Eddy, I fear the worst!"

"Get real," Eddy scoffed. "This is Ed we're talking about. He has fish lungs!" Before Double D decided to jump in, he saw Ed coming out of the water.

"You should see this guys!" Ed exclaimed, pointing down the water. "There's fresh air at the other side!"

"I really, really don't want to get soaked by water after what-" Eddy was interrupted when Ed dragged him into the water. Double D sighed and gently dove in the water after taking a deep breath. The water was really clear and pure, better than any other water source. Their movements were slowed down as they dove down deeper before swimming up. A couple of seconds later, they emerged at the other side of the pool. Eddy's harsh coughing were like an old man's cough.

"Ed! If you do that one more time, I'll-"

"Good lord!" Double D exclaimed, getting off the water. He checked around to see what they were on. "We're...in the sky itself!"

"What!" Eddy questioned as he and Ed joined up with Double D. They were literally standing on a floating island above the clouds. The sun's warmth purified their external temperature. As Eddy would describe it, the smell of the sky was just plain air. They heard a mixture of gentle and harsh winds in their eardrums. Ed took a look down to confirm they were above the huge blanket of clouds with no ground at all. The beating of his heart increased, and his mental brain took a whole new turn.

"We're so high!" Ed proclaimed in fear, jumping back in the pool.

"Duh, Captain Obvious!" Eddy retorted. "You just wished for a flying adventure!"

"Um...guys?" Double D called slowly. His face was pale when he realized the critical situation. "We're in a tight...obvious predicament."

"And what's that?"

"To put it simply...how do we get off this floating island?" Their minds were struck like a lightning bolt, and the stress elevated at a dramatic level. Their only response was their screaming plead of help at the top of their lungs while causing a ruckus.

* * *

The whole blue sky began to darken into orange since the Eds' time of arrival. The cotton blanket of clouds blocked half of the sun. Out in the distance was a flying wooden house ship with two long propellers on the roof going at a steady pace. The man inside huffed and puffed, feeling his legs about to be numb soon. Pedaling a bike in order for the ship to float was no east task for him, but he was already used to this routine daily. His legs pedaled faster, ascending the ship up with his power bike. The bike was powered up with an electric generator that drove the gears inside. Instead of where the Eds were, he was heading to an island on his right, not the down left side. After making sure the ship was at its designated spot, the man slowed down his pedaling and stopped. He sighed happily, knowing it was a good workout for today. The man's sweat dripped down before retrieving a container full of water on the counter to his right.

After drinking a cup of water, the man exited out of the house casually. The tree was in a nice spot where it blocked the sunlight where the sun set every day. He casually walked to a ladder strapped on a rock and climbed up where there was his own customized room. Besides the gray chest with the bird's skeleton that he never figured out how to open, the only thing important was what was next to the chest.

A big sized purple beetle with huge horns rested inside a yellow wooden cage with a red handle to carry. The beetle inside was startled by the rustling, seeing itself staring at two perfect round eyes with a pink triangular nose and a brown bowl hair cut.

"You didn't go anywhere, right?" the man asked his beetle gently, which the beetle just stared at him. His ears perked up, hearing calls of help. "I'll be right back." The man climbed down the ladder and listened to the source closely, having his left hand next to his left ear. After hearing the screams from his left side, he peered down at the island closest to him. Three boys were jumping up and down, waving their arms at the man desperately. Seeing the three helplessness, the man muster up his strength and rushed back to this ship.

* * *

A few minutes later, they voices became strained after yelling for hours. Ed was fooling around in the pool too much, splashing water everywhere like a squirming fish, much to Eddy's and Double D's annoyance. The water level was reduced by 1 foot. Eddy's scream was the loudest, thus his voice was more strained than the rest. Double D tried to remain calm throughout their plead of help, but even he could not handle it. The three sighed in relief after seeing the ship descending toward them. Double D and Eddy slowed stepped back to allow the ship to have enough room to land. With a loud thud, the propellers on top of the roof stopped rotating. Curiosity began to plague in each of their mind.

The man slowly stepped out of his house and plant his feet firmly before waving at the three strangers with his green gloves. In the upper body, he wore a short white shoulder cloth with a yellow medallion in the front. There was also a picture of a horned beetle on the back of the cloth. In the lower body, there was a green sash, with a brown belt and one small brown bag, wrapped around his hips. Below that was his purple shorts, exposing the majority of his legs, and brown stringed sandals.

"OHHH!" the man greeted with a loud strange foreign accent. Eddy and Double D were taken back by his weird greeting and appearance while Ed simple floated in the pool. "What do we have here? Some strange kids abandoned on this remote island?"

Eddy was strafing to Double D. "This guy's weird. You take over," Eddy whispered before pushing Double D forward. Double D was startled before regaining his posture in front of the man.

"Uh...greetings, sir," Double D awkwardly greeted, putting his right hand out. "Thank you so much for coming here. We have no way off of this isolated floating island."

"Well, I couldn't abandon you three. I'm not a heartless person, am I?" The man shook Double D's hand; both smiled at each other. "Call me Beedle, but you could also call me Terry."

"And I'm Eddward, but you may call me Double D." Beedle glanced at the short kid and the one floating aimlessly in the pool of water.

"And your friends?"

"The name's Eddy. Don't forget," Eddy introduced in a stuck-up manner.

"Call me Ed!" Ed shouted, climbing back up to join the rest of the group. He lined up with Double D and Eddy. "And we are...Ed, Edd, and Eddy!"

"Very nice!" Beedle grinned, clapping gently. "Climb aboard my ship. Let my ship sail you to hope!"

"I like this guy!" The four stepped inside the ship with Beedle as the last person. The Eds were marveled by the wooden, yet advanced technology inside. The giant gears were on the wooden walls, but there was a giant blue gear next to a electric-power bicycle. Next to the bicycle was the ship's gray motor with a colorful nine square screen. Metal pipes were embedded on the walls and ceilings. Beside all that, there were a couple of brown rugs and curtains as decoration. Ed stood on top of a metal bed, looking out of the window.

"I never rode my ship with three people," Beedle said as he got on his bicycle, "but you three are young kids, so we'll see." The creaks of the pedals rose back to life as Beedle started to pedal faster. The Eds could feel the whole ship moving up in the air. Eddy and Double D quickly exited out to see that the ship was indeed floating in the air.

"Amazing..." Double D awed.

"This is getting...nerve-wrecking," Eddy muttered weakly. Ed, on the other hand, was peering out of the window. As soon as he saw the endless floating white clouds below, his nervous system rose up.

"AHHH!" Ed yelled out, falling down to the ground roughly. The whole ship began to sway back and forth, making Beedle harder for him to concentrate. Eddy and Double D almost fell out, but they were able to fall back inside.

"Watch it, will ya!" Beedle shouted at him angrily. Beedle managed to regain control as the ship ascended up and landed on Beedle's Island. As soon as the coast was cleared, Eddy tackled Ed.

"You almost got us killed!" Eddy shouted at him, shaking Ed repeatedly.

"Have mercy, Eddy!" Ed cried out. "I can't help it!"

"Eddy, release him!" Double D ordered Eddy. "The most important thing is that we're still alive." Eddy growled at him before letting go of Ed.

"Whew..." Beedle panted, drinking water in the process. "That was...more exhausting than I thought. You three are heavy."

"Tell that to Monobrow here," Eddy said otherwise, pointing at Ed behind with his right thumb. "And how did this ship fly?"

"I pedal this bike to generate enough electricity to keep this place in the air. Plus, all this pedaling has got me in fantastic shape! Yep, I'd say my lifestyle is pretty ecofriendly!" Eddy examined Beedle closely.

"You still look kinda skinny..."

"But, uh... with you three on board, there's plenty of extra weight, so I have to pedal as hard as I can...Like Eddward said, we are all alive and well. Let's all leave this ship." The four stepped down the wooden stairs and noticed it was nighttime. Darkness slowly enveloped the four until a spark was ignited. Beedle managed to quickly make a bonfire just in time, even though the blue sky, the white stars, and the white moon illuminated the sky. "In the meantime, please grab a log and sit near the bonfire while I retrieve something precious."

The Eds noticed a couple of logs next to the trees. They each grabbed one of the medium logs and did what they were told. While they were relaxing, Beedle climbed back up to his secret room to retrieve his pet beetle.

"Whew...Nice and cozy," Double D sighed happily, putting his hands in front of the bonfire.

"I'll say," Eddy added, doing the same thing as Double D.

"Bonfire, bonfire, bonfire," Ed sang happily. "Bone-fire!" The Eds saw Beedle sitting at the other side of the bonfire.

"I'm assuming this floating island is your home, yes?" Double D asked Beedle, who was placing his yellow cage on his lap.

"Absolutely," Beedle answered calmly. "This is my humble home called Beedle's Island, of sorts. When night draws her tenebrous curtain across the sky, I come here. A bit lacking in creature comforts, to be sure, but I can relax in peace. This islands suits me out of all the majestic islands in The Sky."

"What's with your weird way of talking?" Eddy asked, being slightly annoyed.

"Hmm? The mellifluous timbre of my voice sounds different to you? ...Perhaps a touch, I suppose... But pray, what does it matter, hmm?"

"Beedle has a unique diction, I must say," Double D smiled. The Eds eventually noticed Beedle's pet beetle. "What kind of insect do you have?"

Beedle held up the cage in front of him. "This, my dear bugs, is a very rare insect called a Horned Colossus Beetle. He is my most precious possession. I could gaze at him all night..."

"Simply amazing..." Double D got off his log to take a closer look at the Horned Colossus Beetle. "I've never seen an insect this big with that form. It truly deserves to be a very rare insect."

"Looks like Double D has a friend already," Eddy muttered, turning his head to Ed.

"We're at a great start!" Ed responded with a grin. "Right, Eddy?"

"Shut it, Ed..."

"By the way, I have to ask," Beedle began, talking to the three, "Curiosity envelops my mind, but...what were you three doing on that island?" Ed and Eddy were taken back by that question. Double D knew he would ask that question. In fact, he already wondered about this situation when they were calling for help. The Eds, however, had no knowledge about this world. "By any chance, did you Loftwings abandoned you three of some sorts?"

"Loftwings?" Ed questioned. "You mean like chickens?"

"You...don't have any knowledge about Loftwings?" The only sound ever heard was the sounds of fire cracking. Ed and Eddy were looking at Double D, who was gulping and trying to figure out what to say. Beedle then asked suspiciously, "Are you three...from around here?"


	3. The Floating Main Island: Skyloft

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_The Legend of Zelda _****series and ****_Ed, Edd, n Eddy, _****nor make profit out of them. ****_The Legend of Zelda _****series belongs to Nintendo, and ****_Ed, Edd, n Eddy _****belongs to Danny Antonucci. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Floating Main Island: Skyloft**

* * *

**Beedle's Island (Night)**

After Beedle's sentence, the fire sparked out loudly like a loud snap of electricity. All the Eds thought they felt a sweltering heat of oppression, instead of an oasis of freedom. They went through this before, and now it was up to Double D to stand firm and tall.

"No, we are not from around here," Double D answered firmly. Ed and Eddy stared at him from behind; their mouths gaped slightly, and their eyes widened like saucers.

"Really now..." was all Beedle replied, intrigued by Double D's confidence. "Enlighten me." Double D took a seat next to Eddy and cleared his throat. He, with Ed and Eddy, told Beedle about their story about the important points in their last adventure, including the Crossover Books and their purpose to be connected to every dimension for fun. While Beedle was listening very carefully, Ed and Eddy were able to relax. They did not want to hide the fact they were from another world.

"Once we were taken into this dimension, we ended up inside that floating island before," Double D continued his story before letting out a big breath. "You should know the rest by now." After Double D's explanation, the Eds scanned closely at Beedle's face to see his reaction.

"OHHH!" Beedle cried out his familiar sound, clapping his hands and tilting back until resuming back into his position. "What a grand life you three had! It is astonishing to hear your tale! So there are other dimensions that exist? I'm stupefied!"

"T-then you believe us?" Eddy stammered, being surprised.

"Without a doubt!"

"But why?" After hearing that, Beedle took a moment to recollect his thoughts in order to avoid being overloaded with excitement.

"Allow me to elaborate. Eddward, you informed me about the history of the past. Well, a small amount of survivors had been in The Sky for uncounted generations. I have been a shopkeeper for a couple of years later. Business has not been booming well as time went on." Beedle looked up at the starry night. "Every time I pedaled in the sea of sky, I began to realize that The Sky is a small world to live in. Then I wonder...what about the Surface?"

"The Surface?" Ed stated confusingly.

"I can now confirm that the history of our past is true. As time went on, only a handful of people believed we all came from the Surface while the majority of the rest in Skyloft believed to be a mere legend."

"The attention span decreased over time..." Double D commented. "Beedle, what is Skyloft?"

"Skyloft is the main island in The Sky. That's where I fly around to operate my business. In fact, I'll take you three to Skyloft first thing in the morning!" The Eds could not help but to show off their teeth.

"Thank you for your kindness, Beedle." Double D stood up and bowed down in gratitude.

"Well, that was easier than I thought..." Eddy grinned confidentially, putting his hands behind his head.

"Um...Terry!" Ed called him, raising his hand. "What are Loftwings?"

"Loftwings are the main bird species in The Sky," Beedle answered. "It is custom for everyone to have their own giant guardian bird, granted by the goddess: Hylia. With a Loftwing, you can fly on your Loftwing and travel anywhere in The Sky. I'm...ashamed for not having one." Ed imagined what a Loftwing would look like. Obviously, Ed's mind produced an image of a gigantic chicken as tall as Ed's house. He thought up several different kinds of colors such as the common color, white, or blue with red hair. One day, he wanted to cuddle the softness of that bird's pillow.

"I WANT A LOFTWING!" Ed proclaimed, pumping up his fists in the air. Eddy fell down after being startled by Ed's outburst.

"Let me guess...chickens?" Eddy groaned, rubbing his head while looking at Ed with an irritated look.

"You betcha, Eddy!" While they were arguing, Double D noticed an interesting name during Beedle's explanation.

"Excuse me, Beedle," Double D asked, "but the goddess' name is Hylia?"

"Why yes," Beedle answered after standing up. "Everyone in The Sky knows at least the great goddess. Why, you may ask?"

"Before we arrived here, we read the prologue about the history of the past. The one named Her Grace is the legendary Hylia. She was the one who protected the ultimate power and sent Skyloft into The Sky."

"That's right." Double D put his right hand on his chin. He thought about what the Star Spirits stated before.

* * *

_**Flashback-Paper Mario Eds: Chapter 60**_

_"Now I shall tell who we really are," Eldstar stated. "We are one of the Crossover Sentinels in Mario's world."_

_"Crossover Sentinels?" the Eds questioned._

_"Crossover Sentinels are divine beings that watch and, sometime, assist you," Misstar explained. " We are guardians in our respective worlds. There are so many Crossover Sentinels in the same and different dimensions. They can range from ordinary ones, to unique ones, or unnatural ones."_

_"We are also responsible for unlocking the portal back to your world after completing your adventure," Mamar added._

* * *

**Present-Beedle's Island (Night) **

_"It's possible..." _Double D thought with sheer concentration, _"but that was a long time ago. Who's the Crossover Sentinel in this dimension?" _His concentration was interrupted by a waving hand directly in front of his face.

"Has your mind been plagued with questions?" Beedle questioned, putting his hand away.

"There's nothing to worry about. Just for confirmation."

"Oh! I just remember!" Beedle said out loud so that the Eds can hear him. "When we were ascending up, I had to pedal extra hard because of the combined weight of you three."

"Am I fat?" Ed stated.

"No," Double D stated. "You're the heaviest out of all of us."

"When we are leaving tomorrow morning," Beedle continued, "it's best if I take Eddy and Eddward."

"I guess that makes logical sense. We're the lightest."

"Are you implying I'm short?" Eddy growled at Double D.

"I didn't say you were short, Eddy!"

"Because of this predicament," Beedle continued, "I will take you two to Skyloft and return here to pick up Ed. Is that okay with you, Ed?"

"No problem!" Ed answered with a goofy grin. "I'll be the best stayer you'll ever see!"

"How long is the trip to Skyloft?" Double D asked Beedle.

"I would say...around 10 minutes," Beedle responded. Double D did a quick mental calculation. Mental electricity sparked out of his complicated brain.

"That means it would be 30 minutes before we regroup."

"Double D is so smart!" Ed shouted with happiness.

"It's simple estimation, Ed."

"Then it's settle!" Beedle announced with enthusiasm. "Ed will stay here while the rest depart at dawn!"

Everyone cheered with fists in the air, "Yeah!" At that moment, everyone's stomach somehow growled simultaneously.

"...Ready for dinner, everyone?" Beedle asked sheepishly.

"It's a good thing we have provisions in our bags," Double D smiled, taking his seat. Everyone else managed to get their own foods.

"In the meantime, let's pass the time with the story of adventure and friendships."

"You're talking about our last adventure?" Double D asked, which Beedle nodded. "Very well, then."

"We just heard that story recently!" Eddy protested. "I already know what you're gonna say!"

"Then you'll listen again."

"Fine! However, I'm gonna interrupt you to tell him my heroic adventures!" Double D, with the assistant of Ed and Eddy, narrated their previous adventure to Beedle. There were a few dispensaries from Eddy, but Beedle enjoyed listening to their tale.

* * *

**Beedle's Island (Dawn)**

The yellow yolk brightened up The Sky for the infinite time of the row. Beedle, Double D and Eddy were already up, getting ready to head to Skyloft. While Eddy was grabbing his backpack, he noticed Ed still snoozing next to the burnt-out bonfire. Ed, with a pleasant expression, had his back on the ground; his arms and legs were spread apart, and a bubble was growing back and forth from his nostrils.

"What a snoozer..." Eddy commented before heading into Beedle's Air Shop. Beedle was already on his bicycle while Double D was sitting calmly on the metal bed.

"Looks like we are all present and accounted for," Beedle said out loud, looking at the two sitting on the metal bed.

"Except for Ed."

"I hope Ed will be fine by himself," Double D hoped in a worried tone.

"All right," Beedle announced, gripping the handles. "To Skyloft!" Beedle began to pedal gradually as the Beedle's Air Shop's two rotors began to spin. Once they were fully spun, Beedle's Air Shop was lifted off the ground. Despite all that, Ed was still sleeping like a baby. Eddy and Double D watched the view from the window. The sky was starting to become the calm blue they recognized. As the ship continued to travel, they saw several islands or rocks floating in the distance.

"This is scarier than I thought..." Eddy murmured. No one can blame the Eds since they never lived in the sky. Even though their past adventures involved them flying up and down at a dramatic height, this was the longest time they ever lived in the sky. They knew this was just the beginning of a long journey.

"It is intimidating..." Double D agreed slightly, "but this defies everything we learned before this all began."

"At least we won't have to fight any cloud monsters up here, huh, Double D?"

"Let's not think about the possibility of fighting so soon," Double D sweatdropped. "We already fought enough before."

"More like you watching most of the time..." Eddy frowned. They continued having their conversation for several minutes until they stopped talking and saw the main island in The Sky: Skyloft. There were several sets of floating islands among themselves, one of them was spewing a waterfall from above and pouring it down to the lake. It was a crystal clear lake, but all the water eventually poured down to the thick cotton clouds. Most of the brick houses covered in grass were on the main island. Aside from that, there were two big buildings in the center, one of them was on another island. The most biggest feature that stood out was a humongous gray statue depicting what Double D assumed to be Hylia. It stood out at the far end of Skyloft.

As they were getting closer, a series of large birds, with people riding on them, flew off away from Skyloft. Their features were unclear since they were too far away.

"Those must be the Loftwings Beedle mentioned," Double D pointed out as they flew further away.

"They better not be stupid cause I hate birds," Eddy muttered angrily. Double D tried hard to concentrate the Loftwings' path. In his point of view, the Loftwings flew straight left, but when they were completely far away, they gradually turned to the left.

_"It looks like they're heading to...where we came from," _Double D deduced. _"What are they doing?"_

* * *

**Beedle's Island (Morning)**

The sunlight began to take full effect to the snoozing kid as his bubble was popped. Like most people, Ed was not a morning person. Even with his eyes closed, he can still the sunlight trying to pierce through his eyelids. Refusing to look at the orange light, Ed stood up sleepily and yawned out loud. After rubbing his eyes, Ed scanned 360 degrees.

"Hey guys!" Ed called out to no avail. "I'm ready to go!" The only response he heard was the usual calm wind. "Guys? Oh guys?" The tall boy began to investigate on Beedle's Island. He tried a quick mental checklist: Beedle's Air Shop was not here, his friends and Beedle were not here, and he was all alone on that lonely and tiny island. Ed continued to walk around as if he was confused. In fact, he was confused. Ed completely forgotten what Beedle said last night due to his miniature brain.

The only thing he could do was to train his lungs once again.

"AHHHHH! HELP ME! I'M STRANDED! I'M ALL ALONE! WHERE IS MY HAPPY PLACE?"

* * *

**Somewhere in The Sky**

The Loftwings' riders began to turn to the left. All of the Loftwings had various different kinds of colors, and they resembled heavily from a stork-like bird called a Shoebill. The size of a Loftwing was around an adult's average height, but much bigger. Every rider was flying in a straight line except for one person flying a red Loftwing. The rider itself was staring calmly into space, enjoying the peacefulness of the flight.

"Hey!" a blond girl on a blue Loftwing called out to him. "You're falling behind! Stop daydreaming!"

"Hah!" a buff guy, with long red hair standing up, riding a black Loftwing scoffed, flying closer to the blond girl with her blue Loftwing. "Just ignore him! Why bother if he's not taking this daily routine seriously? Instead, focus on me!" His black Loftwing cawed out, accelerating faster to prove how fast it could fly. The girl rolled her eyes, then looked back worriedly.

"Link..." She murmured, referring to the red rider as she had no choice but to fly onward. The red rider, now known as Link, began to notice something that the other riders failed to notice. From his point of view, he could see someone stranded on Beedle's Island. Link was about to order his Loftwing to fly to Beedle's Island, but it did it without Link's instruction.

Meanwhile, Ed was calling out loud when he saw several riders at the distance. No matter how much he screamed, his shouting was not enough to grab their attention. Before Ed started to lose hope, he saw the last rider coming toward him. Ed began to back up as the red Loftwing landed in front of him.

Ed was, without a doubt, truly amazed to see the red Loftwing. More specifically, the color itself looked like crimson from his perspective. Starting from the bottom, the red Loftwing's yellow talons pierced the ground to stabilize itself and its rider. Following up the bird's long tarsus, or simply the leg portion, Ed saw its red and white long tail curling up like a dog. With a spread of its long wings, Ed could clearly see its enchanted wings. The wingtips went from yellow, to blue, and to white before the bird's red wing linings. Ed scanned closer and noticed the upper portion of the wings were not red feathers, but red fur. The belly was red, but the Loftwing's breast was white. This white portion was connecting to the bottom of the bird's outstretched neck and puffy cheek. Its big eyes, with blue eye rings, golden irises, and black pupils, were like striking Ed's soul. The Loftwing tilted his head and opened its long yellow beak slightly at Ed strangely, moving closer to the happy boy.

"Whoa...Easy there," Link ordered his Loftwing, getting off. Ed could see who the rider was exactly. Starting from the lower body, he wore grey long boots and brown baggy pants. On the upper body, he wore a very light green long sleeve shirt with a big green sash and belt around his torso. His hair was dark natural blonde, and his eyes were blue eyes. Ed also noticed the guy's blue earrings. All Ed could think of was the stranger's face had a slightly more comical air, but one thing was very clear: They were almost the same height. "Uh...Hi there."

"Look how huge your chicken is!" Ed exclaimed, leaping forward and hugging the Loftwing.

"H-hey!" Link was startled that a random person was hugging his guardian bird. To Link's surprise, his Loftwing did not show any signs of attacking back. Rather, his guardian bird was very comfortable and felt peaceful around Ed. His Loftwing was rubbing Ed's back with the bottom of its beak. "Wow...I never seen my Loftwing act so relaxed to anyone beside my friend."

"I always had a fond with chickens."

"Just...what are you doing here?"

"I...I woke up and my friends aren't here."

"So you got left behind?"

"I guess so...I think."

"Where are they now?"

"Skyloft."

"Well..." Link decided, "I can't just leave you behind. You looked rather lonely here. Besides, my Loftwing here seems to like you...but...you're smelly." Ed simply grinned and chuckled a bit.

"I had no idea." The Loftwing began to bend down to allow Link and Ed to get on its back. Ed hugged around Link's stomach as Link held on the green belt around his Loftwing's neck.

"I've never got to ask your name. I'm Link."

"And I'm Ed, adventure extraordinaire!" With two flaps, Link's guardian bird rose and flew out of Beedle's Island. However, as soon Ed looked down, his screamed out again. "AHHHH!" Ed yelled out, closing his eyes and squeezing Link's stomach harder.

"H-hey! That hurts!" The difficulty Link was experiencing was harder to control his Loftwing. With this sudden confusion, the Loftwing was steering very oddly as Link was attempting to control the bird and Ed throughout the whole unusual trip.

* * *

**Skyloft**

"Here we are!" Beedle announced as the ship descended and landed on Skyloft. The two boys stepped out to take a gander, or take a look. The first thing they noticed was they landed in front of Skyloft's crystal clear lake. Before the boys went on, Beedle stopped them. "Hold on! There's something I forgot to mention!"

"What now?" Eddy asked irritatedly.

"Your clothes."

"What about them? Mine's pretty fashionable, you know."

"Oh, I see..." Double D understood. "Eddy, our modern clothes are different than the natives living here."

"That's right," Beedle continued. "They probably won't understand your fashion sense."

"So what you're saying is that we have to change clothes to blend in?" Eddy inferred. "We don't have them!"

"But I do. I have some spare clean clothes left." Beedle smiled at the Eds, which made them uncomfortable when they scanned Beedle's clothes.

"No...No! No! No!" Eddy denied, dismissing his hands in rejection of the plan.

"But Eddy, we have no choice!" Double D tried to reason his pal. "Besides...it's clean."

"...Are you serious about this?"

* * *

**Later**

Eddy had the most grumpiest expression ever that could make a baby cry or laugh, and Double D, even though he tried to make it positive, was showing signs of regret. The two were wearing Beedle's clothes including a short white shoulder cloth, a green sash with a brown belt, purple shorts, and brown stringed sandals. This meant they were showing a bit more of their skin, much to their dismay.

"Well..." Double D began, unsure what to say, "At least the weather is nice in this world...I think...?" A gush of wind swept their bare exposed parts of their skin.

"I'm colder than usual!" Eddy cried out, trying to warm his body.

"But you two look great!" Beedle exclaimed otherwise. "It's as if I'm seeing my two own children!"

"That's a bad imagination I don't want to think about..."

"So now what?" Double D asked Beedle, wanting to move on.

"Ah, yes! While I head back to retrieve Ed, you should go to that building next to the Hylia statue," Beedle explained, pointing to the structure he mentioned. "If I remember correctly, that building is called the Knight Academy. It's a place for anyone training to become knights in the sky. However, feel free to explore Skyloft for a little while until I come back."

"All right." Double D and Eddy watched Beedle heading back to his ship. In a couple of seconds, the ship lifted off and flew back to Beedle's Island. All that remained was their curiosity to explore as Beedle suggested. Double D looked at his left and noticed something. "Eddy, there's a cave at this pathway. Let's check it out." They walked up the pathway, which was filled with a few miniature trees, and saw the cave was blocked by these wooden, old, cylindrical, and narrow logs. Double D saw a wooden sign next to it. "'Waterfall Cave. Beware of bloodsucking monsters! No kids allowed.' Oh my! Let's turn the other way!"

"Whatever..." Eddy sighed. They returned back and decided to cross the lake. Before they did that, they saw a statue of a Loftwing's head. Upon closer examination, it was missing a left eye. Specifically, the right eye had an orange hexagonal gemstone embedded.

"This is quite a good statue, don't you think?"

"An island that worships birds..." Eddy stated. "I wish it would be something else."

"Anyways," Double tried to ignore Eddy's statement, "let's try to cross the lake." As Double D headed on, Eddy looked around quickly to see no one was watching. Once the coast was clear, he quickly climbed on the bird's statue and tried to pull out the orange gemstone. Surprisingly, it was pulled out easily. Inside the gemstone was a white crest that looked like a bird's skeleton except for the head.

"Jackpot..." Eddy grinned, throwing it up in the air and catching it before putting it in his inventory. Eddy quickly joined up with his friend, noticing the four big, smooth and flat rocks near the edge of the lake where the water flowed out.

"It looks like we have no choice but to hop on each rock until we reach the other side."

"No problem." Eddy easily hopped the first and second rock. Double D took a full hop to the first rock, but stumbled a bit. When Eddy reached the final rock, he looked back to see Double D at the second rock.

"Oh dear! This is nerve-wrecking!"

"Relax, Sockhead! I mean, we're at the edge of this lake."

"Thanks for the confidence, Eddy!" Double D yelled at him. Eddy managed to reach the other side with ease, but it took a couple of seconds for Double D to catch up.

"About time. Come on! Stop slowing down!" Eddy went on ahead while Double D muttered about Eddy. The duo saw there were two paths to take. On the right was a narrow wooden bridge that was at the edge while the left was a normal path. As they walked the left path, they saw a pumpkin patch next to a rectangular small house. The house was also a part of a human made bridge, connecting to a normal house with a semi-tall tower.

"What a discovery!" Double D grinned. "In this world, pumpkins are harvested here. It must be their main food source."

"Rolf would probably like this place," Eddy added. The area around them were different than their world. Most places here were covered in vegetation, bricks, and wooden planks. Double D believed Skyloft would hypothetically share some similarities in the Middle Ages of their world. They walked up the wide stone stairs and turned to their right, leading them closer to the Knight Academy. "Aren't there people here, Double D?"

"Well, it is currently morning. The natives here are probably waking up, but look at that." Double D pointed at a couple of decorations around town while they headed to their destination. There were strings, with decoration, attached to wooden poles. The decoration consisted of miniature fans or colorful triangle flags.

"What about them? Is there a party?"

"It appears an event will happen." They soon were walking on ancient stone floors rather than the grass and dirt. They passed along a large building.

"What's with this building?" Eddy asked, looking at the roof. Double D read the sign.

"It's called a Bazaar. It's basically a market."

"No, I'm talking about the roof. Why is that blanket covering the whole building as a roof?" Double D looked at the roof, noticing that Eddy was correct.

"How odd..."

"Sucks for them...Can't even build a roof." The duo proceeded onward, walking down a couple of stairs before reaching a long stairs connecting up to the Knight Academy.

"This is it," Double D noted the wooden sign, confirming the direction of the Knight Academy. As they climbed up the stone stairs, they found out one detail that found out. "This stair is the only thing connecting to the Knight Academy."

"I don't think so. There's another stair over there next to the Bazaar." Double D looked to confirm Eddy's point. The stairs were far apart, but parallel. Double D stopped and grabbed the rail. As he looked down, he was hit with a sudden realization. "Oh dear! Eddy, there's nothing below the stairs!"

"Are you serious?" Eddy checked, looking down to see the huge endless clouds. "Y-you're right! Doesn't that mean people traveled up and down these stairs while ignoring this gap?"

"It appears so. The worse thing that could happen would be if these stairs have a hole...Now that I think about it..."

"Whatcha thinking?"

"Can people...really fall down to their doom?" They could not help but gulp and move up to the top of the stairs quickly. The wooden and metal gate was surprisingly opened. The Knight Academy was a two-story long brick building with thick wooden edges around. The bricks itself were worn out, but they were also clean. Two separate wooden porches were in front of them as well. The square yellow painted windows were oddly placed, meaning they were not straight to other windows. Additionally, there were four windows on the second floor, but there were two windows on the first floor.

"The design is atrocious..." Double D noted, disturbed by the placements of the windows. Since there was a tall wall to their left, they headed to the right. They found the double wooden doors, which they assumed they were the entrance. Although the design appeared to be vines with leaves, the design of the doors looked almost like a bird's front face.

"Look, Double D!" Eddy called his friend's attention, pointing at the air. The duo saw the Loftwings flying toward the Knight Academy.

"It must be the same Loftwings from before," Double D recalled. "We should check them out." They walked under a small broken stone bridge, leading them into a big area with a building to their left. Three adults were watching the Loftwings and the riders landing in front of them. Two of them looked identical to each other. The first one had white long hair, blue diamond scarf, very light green long robe, red necklace, and a brown sash. The second one, however, had brown long hair, red diamond scarf, very light green long robe, blue necklace, and a green sash.

The last adult was a large man with a big stomach. He was bald, but there was white hair behind his head. The feature that stuck out the most was his big white unibrow shaped like a "U". He had a thick white mustache and a short pointy white beard. The large man wore a green robe and a white shoulder cloth connected with a golden crest. Like the other two, he was wearing a brown scarf decorated with diamonds, and a dark huge brown sash that symbolized a bird's crest like the one in the orange gemstone.

"Excellent job," the twin with the white hair announced, stopping his stop watch. Each distinct Loftwing bent down to allow their master to get off. "We have a new record today."

"Yeah! It was all me!" the buff guy with the red hair exclaimed proudly as he was the first to reach the Knight Academy. The three adults noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Link?" the twin with the brown hair asked. "Usually, he would be last, but he's taking a while."

"He was," the blond girl answered, "but you're probably right. He sure likes to daydream when he's with his Loftwing."

"Yet the Wing Ceremony is coming tomorrow," the large man spoke. "You all know that well. Link is one of the four who will be competing." Double D noticed the blond girl's troubled expression while the buff guy was grinning wider than usual. The girl's eyes took a glance at the duo.

"Father, we have guests." The entire group turned to see Double D and Eddy.

"Ha!" the buff guy scoffed. "What's with those outfits? You lost your clothes or what?"

"Why you-" Eddy growled, marching forward toward the group with Double D trying to restrain and calm Eddy.

"Eddy, please!" Double D begged, slowing him down. "Don't be provoked that easily!" Double D somehow managed to succeed as they walked forward and stood in front of the group. "Uh...Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning to you too," the girl greeted politely with a radiant smile.

"How strange..." the large man spoke up, examining the boys. "I've never seen you two here in Skyloft. Are you from outside this island?"

"Yes," Double D answered hesitantly. _"That's...sorta true."_

"Where exactly are you from?"

"Um...well..."

"WHERE IS MY HAPPY PLACE?" someone yelled out loud in the air. Everyone quickly looked up and widened their eyes when they saw a red Loftwing flying down their location very awkwardly. The red Loftwing was flapping fast as the guardian bird finally descended down and screeched to a halt. Unfortunately, the inertia sent Link and Ed flying toward the unsuspecting victims: Double D and Eddy.

"OOF!" they cried out as the four fell back to the ground. The others could not help but stare at them.

"What a rough...landing," Link groaned, struggling to get up since Ed was on top of him.

"Link!" the girl cried out, running to the four and helping the four off the ground. "Are you all okay?"

"I just got flung back!" Eddy snapped, rubbing his torso.

"I shall recover...soon," Double D groaned, dusting off the dirt and grass.

"I'm fine," Link answered, trying to regain his composure.

"I'M ALIVE!" Ed proclaimed happily with no signs of pain. However, Eddy pulled Ed's jacket, bringing Ed's face in front of Eddy's face.

"ED! I don't know what's going on, but I blame you for my pain!" Eddy snapped at his tall goofy friend, shaking him in the process.

"Whoa there," the large man tried to calm Eddy down. "No need to shout. Everyone's all fine."

"EEEEDDD!" someone else called out in the air. Everyone, once again, saw Beedle's ship landing next to the group. When Beedle came out, his breathing was short, and his face was slightly red. "Ed, how could you make me pedal extra harder when I saw you flying past me! I could have missed you and pedal even harder than before!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Ed cried out otherwise. "Link was trying to help me!"

"It's true," Link added, supporting Ed. Beedle took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I guess I'll let it slide," Beedle sighed, wiping a sweat on his forehead. "But more importantly, we are here at the Knight Academy."

"Oh? You have business here?" the large man asked interestingly.

"Of course." Beedle walked up in front of the Eds. "Headmaster, please enroll my sons in the academy." Everyone around was caught off-guard, but the Eds were surprised the most. Double D was trying to think critically about what was Beedle thinking, Eddy was nearly on the verge of shouting, and Ed stood there having no clue what was going on. What was Beedle thinking?

* * *

**Hyrule Historia's references:**

**1. Loftwing's final version (P.9)**


	4. Life in Skyloft Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_The Legend of Zelda _****series and ****_Ed, Edd, n Eddy, _****nor make profit out of them. ****_The Legend of Zelda _****series belongs to Nintendo, and ****_Ed, Edd, n Eddy _****belongs to Danny Antonucci. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Life in Skyloft Part 1**

* * *

**Skyloft-Knight Academy (Morning)**

"You want me to enroll your...sons?" the headmaster questioned suspiciously, eyeing on the Eds and Beedle.

"Well...to be accurate," Beedle smiled, scratching the back of his head and closing his eyes, "adopted sons."

"Adopted?" some people repeated. The Eds eyed at the back of Beedle's head.

"Allow me to explain a brief story." Beedle began to clear his throat. "A few years ago, on my private floating island during the blackness of the night, I was deeply enticed by my rare beetle. Now let me paint the picture even more." Beedle breathed in as everyone else continued to listen. "A white column of light from the clouds below shot through my island. As my beetle and I were startled by this strange phenomenon, a mysterious old woman emerged out of the light along with three sleeping kids. She appeared to be in a panic and in rush, but she quickly told me to take care of these kids. Like everyone else if they were in my sandals, I was perplexed. But before she returned to the column of light alone, she firmly stated that these kids will be part of a great destiny, and that something will happen when the time comes." After all this time, Double D and Eddy were suddenly baffled by this fake story.

_"Who would believe this story?" _they thought with disbelief.

"Now, as we reach this glorious day, I had taken care of these kids, and I decided they must become strong here in the Knight Academy. Why, you may ask? I...I do believe the Surface exists. The legend does exists! These kids are the proof!" The rest realized Beedle finished his tale and stared at the Eds. While some people around were skeptical, people like the headmaster, the blond girl, and Link thought about it.

"Are you crazy or what?" the buff guy with the red pompadour questioned in disbelief. "Do you honestly think we would believe that tall tale? We already have enough here on Skyloft."

"But it does exists! Ask Eddward here. He can describe what the Surface looks like."

_"Wait...What!"_ Double D thought surprisingly with sweat slithering down his forehead. Beedle grabbed Double D's shoulder and forced him to stand closer to the crowd.

"Do your best..." Beedle whispered in Double D's ears. Double D quickly looked at Beedle before he turned to the rest of the crowd, seeing that they were waiting for his response.

"Uh...yes...well..." Double D began hesitantly, trying to pick his words carefully. "The land below is...an exhilarating world. There are...a lot of trees filled with wild life beyond your imagination...and lakes that are more...vast than your own. Enormous rocks called mountains...are so tall that they barely reach the clouds...and vast grains of sand called a desert makes your sweaty and dried." Double D breathed in and thought, _"__Oh dear...How did I end up in this situation? I'm just listing biomes that would hopefully makes sense in this world." _Despite Double D's careful words, those who were still skeptical showed signs of huge disbelief.

"Yeah right," the buff guy dismissed. "Next thing you'll say is that the birds below are smaller than our Loftwings, right?"

"They are..."

"Hah! I don't believe any of that! We all don't! Right, guys?" His two friends agreed with him while another guy simply nodded. The blond girl, however, could not help but stare at Double D with astonishment.

_"No way..." _the blond girl thought as she still stared at Double D. _"I...I was right! __The Surface really does exists!" _

"I'll give you a history lesson," the buff guy continued, pointing at Beedle and the Eds firmly. "We've been told that the Surface is an empty and barren place. Nothing exists there at all. Right, Instructor Horwell?"

"Yes..." the one with the brown hair named Horwell answered in a somewhat weak tone.

"Your thoughts?" the one with the white hair asked the headmaster as everyone looked at the big guy. The headmaster was in deep thought until he cleared his throat.

"Destiny or not..." the headmaster began, "I decided to enroll your sons." This caught everyone around to be surprised by the headmaster's answer.

"W-why?" the buff guy asked quickly. "You believed in that story?" The headmaster folded his arms.

"As the headmaster of the Knight Academy...let's just say that I had my suspicions. However, I will not ignore those who wish to become strong. That is all."

"Awesome!" Ed cheered, pumping up his fists. "Now I can vanquish evil!"

"Hoo hoo," he smiled. "It seems we have an energetic one here."

"Headmaster Gaepora," Horwell called, reminding an important event, "let us not forget that the Wing Ceremony starts tomorrow."

"Ah yes..." He walked toward the Eds. "We are approaching the end of the academic year, so the timing must have been perfect, I may say. The enrollment evaluation will begin after the Wing Ceremony."

"Thank you so much for your kindness," Beedle thanked him.

"Since you three will be staying here, we must all introduce ourselves."

"I am Ed, and I like chickens!" Ed proclaimed.

"In that case, my name is Eddward, but you may call my Double D," he introduced formally.

"The name's Eddy," Eddy smiled in a smug way. "No need to be amazed."

"Interesting names. Well then, I am the headmaster of the Knight Academy: Gaepora," he introduced formally, bowing down slightly with his right arm.

"I am the instructor of practical skills: Owlan. Pleased to meet you three," Owlan, the white hair, identified himself.

"I am the instructor of academic skills: Horwell. I shall look forward to this, " Horwell, the brown hair, stated. The Eds turned to the students as the girl with the yellow hair approached them.

"I'm Zelda, and I'm the daughter of the headmaster. It's a pleasure to meet you three," the blond girl smiled sweetly as she bowed in a ladylike way. Starting from the bottom, she wore brown boots and dark gray long dress. Around the green belt was a black sash with red bird symbols on each side. Her white, almost shoulder-less, shirt had long loose sleeves with two "X's" on both sides. Her hair in front of her forehead was straight and equal, and her bangs were wrapped tightly with white ribbons. Her yellow long hair was thick that reached the center of her back. The two noticeable features of her were her cobalt eyes and her very pointy ears. No one noticed, but the Eds' cheeks were a bit hotter than normal.

Each student had their own Loftwings with different upper fur, hairstyle, and a belt for the rider to hold on. Each Loftwing had their hairstyle and belt the same as their master with the exception of Zelda's blue Loftwing.

"The name's Groose. Make sure you don't forget that name," Groose, the buff guy with red pompadour, proclaimed. He wore brown boots and spring green baggy pants with designs in front of the pants. The darker green designs appeared to be plants with shoots, or branches, curled up. Out of everyone, he was very muscular, specifically the chest and the arms. The black belt was wrapped around the teal shirt and skirt combo. His brown fingerless gloves reached halfway up to his elbows. His shoulder was covered in his pointy light green shoulder cloth hooked with a red diamond. Around his thick neck was a wooden black choker. His long face itself was unusual to the Eds. His lip and eyes were light green, which was a strange color. He wore light blue simple earrings. The rest of his hair was red, including the eyebrows, and he was taller than Link. Link's height was roughly equal to Groose's shoulder. He controlled a black Loftwing with a black pompadour. The Eds suddenly noticed everyone had very pointy ears.

"Cawlin," Cawlin stated as if he did not care. He was the shortest out of the students, but Eddy was still a tiny bit shorter to him. His overall height was around Groose's torso. His whole physical appearance was a bit bigger than average. Due to this, his black boots, white leggings, green skirt and shirt combo, black belt, mint sash, black fingerless elbow length gloves, and light orange shoulder cloth were made for his size. A colorless shiny orb was attached in front of his shoulder cloth. Cawlin's expression looked like he did not care, furthering the support of his attitude. His eyes, nose, and lip were small and narrow. The color of his hair was dark indigo. In the Eds' point of view, the left side of the hair was curled up a bit. The sides of his hair curled around his ears, showing two pointy section of his hair next to his cheeks. Cawlin possessed a brown Loftwing with the same hairstyle as his master.

"Strich," the one named Strich said almost quietly. He was the tallest out of the students, even surpassing Groose's pompadour, but he was also the skinniest. Due to this, his clothes were matched to fit his size. He wore brown boots, sky blue baggy pants, long dark spring green skirt and sleeveless shirt, medium shade of scarlet belt and fingerless elbow length gloves, and long blue-gray shoulder cloth. An upside-down green triangle, attached on his shoulder cloth, was in front of his right chest instead of the center. Strich's head looked like an upside-down pear. His nose was big and round, and his yellow bowl haircut almost covered his shady eyes. His green Loftwing hid behind his master.

"A-and I'm Fledge," Fledge introduced timidly. Although his boots were brown, the front half of the upper boots were light green. His light gray baggy pants had designs of fern green vegetative shoots with two pairs of leaves. His orange skirt and shirt combo, with a black belt, was over the light gray sleeves. Like most people, he was wearing a tufts blue shoulder cloth with a perfect square diamond in front of his left shoulder. Fledge's face was a bit pale, and he had round coral pink blushes on his cheeks. His hair was like an asparagus business haircut. There were three features the Eds did not see fully: The tips of his fingers were a little red, his most attractive feature was his nape, or the back of his neck, and his rear was large. Before the Eds could look at Fledge's Loftwing, it already flew away. The rest of the Loftwings flew up in the sky.

"I guess that's everyone," Groose announced, putting his hand on his stomach. "I'm feeling hungry. Let's go to the kitchen, Zelda."

"Hang on," Zelda said sternly otherwise. "We forgot one more person."

"Did we...?" Groose pretended, already heading inside the Knight Academy with Cawlin and Strich.

"It's okay, Zelda," Link assured her. "At least one of them knows my name."

"Yeah!" Ed agreed with him, putting his right arm around his neck. "His name is Link, and he owns a red chicken!"

"'Crimson Loftwing,'" Link corrected Ed before smiling at Zelda. "See, Zelda? Ed already introduced me to his friends."

Zelda laughed, putting his right hand in front of her mouth, "I guess you're right."

"Well, that was odd," Double D stated, referring to Ed introducing Link instead of Link himself.

"Now that everyone has introduced themselves, let's head inside to the kitchen for breakfast," Gaepora announced. "Today's breakfast is special for today and tomorrow." Everyone headed inside the Knight Academy except for the Eds and Beedle. Eddy, himself, was already prying Beedle for one thing.

"Why did you came up with that ridiculous story?" Eddy demanded Beedle.

"Let me ask you this question," Beedle began, "Do you think everyone you'll meet will believe the truth?" That question seemed to struck the Eds. "As you already know, everyone here does not believe the Surface exists. The truth has become the ghost of the past for many long years. What are the chances someone will believe you three are from another world?"

"Very low..." Double D answered hesitantly.

"After listening to your previous adventure last night, I started thinking about this problem should you three leave this world. Let me engrave this into your mind." Ed, Double D, and Eddy were in respective order as Beedle placed his hands on Ed's and Eddy's shoulder. "You three are the most luckiest beings ever, and while your adventures bend time and reality, not everyone will believe your Crossover Books. Think about it for a moment." A swept of wind breezed through the Eds in their thinking mode.

"What...made you believe us?"

"You three have round ears," Beedle smiled, revealing his left pointy ear that was buried in his hair. "I wouldn't be surprised if someone asks your round ears. Plus, you three were wearing strange clothes."

"You do have a point, Beedle," Double D began to grin.

"Still, I don't like the idea of being your adopted sons," Eddy grumbled at Beedle's fake story.

"Round ears are boring," Ed stated randomly.

"Well, I have to go back to work as a shopkeeper," Beedle announced, stepping on Beedle's Air Shop. "I must prepare myself for tomorrow's Wing Ceremony. My business will most likely escalate for that most anticipated event. If you ever need me, I will always float above the giant building called the bazaar." This caused Double D to ask a question.

"Er, wait!" Double D called him. "What is the Wing Ceremony?"

"Ask the headmaster. He knows the full details."

"Bye Terry! We'll miss you!" Ed exclaimed, waving at him. Beedle simply nodded before heading in and preparing to lift off.

"Finally!" Eddy exclaimed suddenly. "I was starting to get real hungry! Come on! Let's go!" Eddy headed inside the Knight Academy with Double D and Ed following behind.

"You sure are impatient, Eddy!" Double D said back. As they headed inside, they were inside a big and long hall. The interior was made of irregular shaped rocks consisting of mostly green and brown. In front of them was the place to eat as Gaepora suggested. They passed through the upside down "U" to see the rest of the people from outside. On their left was the academy's small cafeteria consisting of several wooden tables in different sizes. The right side was the kitchen with an old woman carrying plates full of foods.

"Why hello there!" she greeted spiritedly. She was slightly taller than Eddy's hair. Her gray hair was shaped like small wings with one strand of hair in front of her forehead. She had a long old face, a green scarf tide around her neck, purple shirt with thick sleeves, red apron, thick brown pants, ankle socks, and stringed sandals. "So you three must be the new students. I'm the dormitory housemother and the lunch lady: Henya."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Double D greeted warmly.

"Check it out, Ed," Eddy whispered his tall friend. "Can you imagine her with a white rooster body?"

"I sure do, Eddy," Ed grinned, imagining Henya in white rooster clothes.

"The headmaster would like to see you boys at his own private table," Henya instructed the Eds, pointing at the far corner where Gaepora was the closest to the fireplace. As the Eds walked to Gaepora's table, Gaepora noticed the Eds coming.

"Ah, there you are," Gaepora greeted. "Please have a seat." When they took their seats, they looked around the cafeteria. Owlan and Horwell were the closest to them as they accepted their breakfast from Henya. Link and Zelda was the third closest with their two person table, and Groose's gang was next to another corner so that they could see everyone in their location. Fledge occupied his single table, but he was next to Zelda. "So how's our cafeteria?"

"It looks cool!" Ed answered, looking around more.

"Nicely done," Double D responded. _"Although, our school's cafeteria is more advanced and cleaner." _

"This is small...and other...things," Eddy replied.

"You don't say?" Gaepora said to Eddy.

"I mean, where's the people? Where's the energy? And more importantly, where's my food?" Double D's inner face cringed at Eddy's response.

"You have to forgive my friend," Double D apologized Gaepora. "He can be quite impatient."

"It's okay," Gaepora assured him. "First, the rest of the students should be here any moment now."

"The rest?"

"The upperclassmen, or should I say, knights of Skyloft." As soon as he said that, the seniors of the academy entered the cafeteria. There were more knights than the Eds suspected. Most of them had these in common: long pointy hats, chain mail underneath their shirt and skirt combo, leather gloves, pants, long boots, and their weapons. Most of their weapons were long swords strapped on their back or their waist. There were a variety of students such as cheeky ones, stern ones, charming ones, narrow-minded ones, urbane ones, and more. Henya had already placed their foods on the big, round "senior table", explaining the delay of the breakfast. When they all took their seats, the whole room had become a typical loud cafeteria.

"There's the energy you needed, right?" Gaepora smiled at Eddy.

"Yup," Eddy answered simply with a small grin. After Henya delivered all the food, she finished it by carrying a heavy plate and heading to the Eds and Gaepora.

"Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you'll be full of energy with this," Henya apologized as she gave out the foods to them. The Eds took a full look at their foods.

"Pumpkin soup?" Eddy questioned.

"Heartful Pumpkin Soup." The fragile white bowls contained streaming pumpkin soup with pink small hearts (not to be confused with actual human hearts). "This baby is simply the best soup in existent. With its sweet flavor from the pumpkins, the hearts will revitalize your body for a bit. Pumpkins are a stable diet in the sky. And here are your drinks." She gave each of them a glass full of milk.

"Milk as well?" Double D questioned, being slightly surprised.

"Yes. There are two floating islands southeast from here. One produces pumpkin while the other produces milk."

"Interesting..." With that, Henya left them and headed back to the kitchen.

"Now that's sweet," Eddy grinned after gulping a mouthful of milk.

"I must say," Double D began after slurping his soup, "this soup makes my body warm, even my heart."

"It's a human heart!" Ed exclaimed suddenly in a jokeful way, holding the dripping heart above his head. This caused some students around to look at him. They even noted the new people.

"Ed, please!" Double D scolded him. "Don't play with your food!" The three continued to eat their breakfast until Gaepora spoke up.

"There is a reason why I specifically asked you three to my table," Gaepora said humbly. "Since you three will be staying here, I asked three students to be your roomates. Think of if as the academy's orientation."

"Who are our roomates?"

"Luckily, these are the people you already know. Ed's roomate will by Link. Double D, you will be with Fledge. Lastly, Eddy's roomate will be Groose."

"Really?" Eddy asked disappointingly. "That guy who insulted my...clothes? I wanna be with that girl with the yellow hair."

"I'm sorry, but we have a policy for that. Boys and girls cannot be in the same bedroom. The boys are on this floor while the girls are on the second floor, along with the staffs. Besides, those three do not have roomates. When you finish your breakfast, I highly recommend you meet with your respective roomate."

"Fine..." Eddy grumbled before resuming his breakfast. _"__At least I'll face that guy._"

"So why is today's breakfast special?" Double D recalled Gaepora's statement.

"It is the time where the upperclassmen mingle with the rest of the students. The upperclassmen are always on training nearly every day, but today is their day off. They also encourage the ones competing for tomorrow's Wing Ceremony."

"Please elaborate what is the Wing Ceremony."

Gaepora cleared his throat. "The Wing Ceremony, also known as Birdrider's Ceremony, is an annual event held on Skyloft for students enrolled in the Knight Academy that consists of a competition and a formal ceremony with the participants reenacting the roles of the Goddess Hylia and her Chosen Hero. Whoever wins the competition is declared the champion. The winner will advance to the next class level at the academy and take part in the ceremony playing the part of the Goddess's Hero."

_"Hylia's name again..." _Double D thought critically. _"I need to recall the things I know so far. In the far past, the evil monsters caused chaos for the ultimate power. Based on the description, Eddy automatically assumed it's a wish. Hylia sent the humans and the ultimate power skyward so that the evil monsters cannot take it. In the end, Hylia restored peace. In other words...Skyloft was the island Hylia sent it skyward, thus proving the fact the Surface exists. Now...the Chosen Hero..." _

"So who's competing?" Eddy asked Gaepora.

"Four shall be competing tomorrow," Gaepora responded. "It will be Link, Groose, Cawlin, and Strich."

"Who do you think will win?"

"About that..." Gaepora thought for a moment. "From most people's point of view, they would cheer on Groose."

"Him?" Eddy exasperated.

"As the headmaster, I know every student enrolled here. Groose may look...a little rough around the edges, but he's probably a hardworking and surprisingly skilled kid. He also acts like the leader of the kids in the dormitory. His friends, Cawlin and Strich, are average riders from what I've seen."

"And Link?" Ed asked curiously. Gaepora thought about Link.

"I want to say Link will win, but he hasn't been practicing much, to be honest. However, that may not be the case."

"What makes you say that?" Double D asked doubtfully. "Practice makes perfect." Gaepora started to slowly smile, glancing at Link from afar.

"It's his bond with his one-of-a-kind Crimson Loftwing." It was at that moment the energy slowly died away inside the cafeteria. The four noticed almost everyone was going outside to see their Loftwings. The whole area outside was filled with riders and colorful Loftwings. "Today's breakfast may be over, but it's the start of the Loftwings' feeding time. Feel free to roam around Skyloft, but remember what we discussed about. Make sure you three come back here tonight."

"We will, Headmaster Gaepora," Double D responded as the Eds began to leave the cafeteria. "Well, gentleman, we need to meet our assigned roomates."

"Do I have to?" Eddy whined. "I kinda don't like Groose."

"Well, you have to make friends with him, Eddy. You might warm up with him eventually."

"Yeah...but...where's Ed?" The two suddenly realized that, unaware that Ed had already rushed outside to see Link and all the Loftwings. Both of them realized the danger of Ed and the "chickens".

"Oh no..."

"Oh, for crying out loud..."

"Eddy, go to him."

"What? Why?"

"You can control Ed more than I can."

"No! I...You know what?...Yeah, I can! I just tackle him while his guard is down!" Eddy immediately ran outside.

"No Eddy! Don't use force in the academic sanctuary!" Double D realized it was too late. He let out a sigh and looked around the halls. He suddenly saw Fledge attempting to left a full-sized green barrel. "Uh, hello there!" Fledge heard someone's voice and turned around.

"Oh...Hi!" Fledge panted a bit. "You must be Double D, am I correct?"

"That is correct. You're Fledge."

"Yes. The headmaster informed me about this. We should stick together...but I need to lift this barrel into the kitchen by Henya's request. Can you help me, Double D."

"Uh...I'll try...but I'm a frail kid." They both approached the barrel and tried to lift it. Unfortunately, the barrel's weight was too much as they were forced to put it down.

"Oh...This is troubling..."

_"I wonder how they're doing...compared to this..." _Double D thought, wanting to avoid this kind of physical activity.

"Are you...Double D?" a girl's voice called out. They looked up at the source of the voice as Double D widened his eyes a bit. The source of the voice was none other than Zelda.

Meanwhile, Eddy was trying to locate Ed in this huge crowd of riders and Loftwings. Not only it was difficult to find a fool, as Eddy thought, Eddy was being very cautious around the Loftwings. Due to his history of birds, it was no surprise to see Eddy quickly turning his head around.

"This is a pain..." Eddy muttered as he was trying to through two Loftwings. As the Loftwings scooted away, Eddy yelped a bit as he fell down to the ground.

"Huh? I know you," he heard a familiar voice. Eddy spatted out some grass before he looked up to see Groose and his gang. "Nice entrance, kid." Eddy knew he did not like Groose mocking him.

Ed was having a blast by touching all the Loftwing's fur while finding Link and his Crimson Loftwing. Some people around were still weirded out by Ed's behavior. He finally reached the corner of the place to see Link lying down on his Loftwing. Both of them were in a state of peace since they were away from the noisy crowd. When they heard the sound of grass crushing, they opened up their eyes to see a towering figure smiling at them.

"Wakey wakey! Rise and shine!" Ed exclaimed. Three interactions were happening at the same time. Two different worlds interacting at the same time. One day of interaction to build a solid friendship.

* * *

**Hyrule Historia's references:  
**

**1. Zelda's alternative clothes (P.10)  
2. Link's and Grooses's height compared to Groose's gang (P.24)  
3. Fledge's final version (P.24)  
4. Henya's white rooster body (P.23)  
5. A variety of students (P.24)  
6. Producer Iwamoto's and designer Hirono's quote on pumpkins. For this story, ignore the quote about the nonexistent milk and cows (P.37)  
7. Designer Hirono's quote on Groose (P.24)**

**Normally, I would extend this chapter until around 8,000 words; however, this was not the case. This chapter has already passed my deadline, and it's delaying this story more. Plus, I figured it's good enough to stop.**


End file.
